Aros Conway
Apperance Crendo Island Arc: Aros is a small boy of year 12 years with onyx hair and purple eyes. His hair is medium length and goes slightly past his ears. He wears a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. On the back of his neck is a long, horizontal scar. He is usually seen carrying a candy bag strapped to his belt and a wide smile on his face. He can be seen wearing a Marine Hat too big for his head. East Blue Arc: 'Aros has grown over the 6 years since the destruction of Crendo Town. He has cut his hair and kept it quite short since then, keep his eyes clear of any strand. His eyes carry that of passion and ambition. His body has been toned from years of training and his body became quite sturdy because of it. The Marine hat from his child-hood still sits on his head and he wears it with pride wherever he goes. Story Born to a family of two Marine parents and a younger Sister, Robin Conway, Aros had a lived a rather normal life on the island of Crendo. At the young age of 8, his parents were forced to leave them behind in order to return to the service only to be taken care of by his Grandparents. Crendo Island Arc Now 12 years old, Aros is helping the town prepare for the Summer Festival with the rest of the children. There he met the Vice Admiral Gabe and won a relay race with the help of Abel, Robin and Kumiko. However, things turned for the worse as the kids were exploring the wilderness only to hear gunshots and a screeching noise! Aros runs back to town to get Gabe and send him to help the others! He hopes everything is alright, but all he could do was wait. The next day goes by and the Summer Festival begins! Aros gets into a fight with Shinigami and James Finch, only to be interrupted by a Old Man selling goods. He tells Aros to gather a crowd and he will give him some goods. Aros asks for Shinigami's help and heads to the Mayor's office only to be stopped by Admiral Hugo Douglain. He gives the boys a speech and does a mock fight with them, testing their abilities. Afterwards, he waves the boys off and gives them both a Marine hat to wear. The fireworks for the festival go off afterwards and he heads back to his house to sleep for another day. As the next and last day of the festival started, odd people began to enter the island from unknown locations. People in cloaked outfits and face hidden began to fill the streets as Fergus and his stall setup shop once more. As festivities went on and townspeople enjoying themselves, a sudden attack occured on the island while Admiral Hugo was gone! The attack was led by the leader of the Masque Pirates, Jain, and another leader who was only known as Choro the Magma. They ravaged the town in search of a 'parchment' and devasted the entire area. When the Marines arrived, it was already too late.. A buster call had been imitated. The warships of the Marines devastated the island until there was nothing left. Right before he died, Choro killed the Vice Admiral Gabe and forced the kids off the island on the boat! He remembers the sight of the burning island as all those he loved and cared about perished alongside with it. Only his fellow kids and Sister managed to escape and only hate for pirates filled his head. East Blue Arc After six long years after the destruction of his home, Crendo Island, Aros had slaved himself in the Marine Headquarters of East Blue, Loguetown. Him and a few others from Crendo Island joined the Navy and become official Marines, however it would take them time to raise up in ranks in order to fufill Gabe's wishes. After six years, Aros had become a Seamen Recruit of the Marines, allowing him to finally start the training needed to join a crew and sail the seas. One his first day, Captain Luna tasked him and the other new recruits in completing a obstacle course, where he came second behind Chaun T. Cleer. After finishing the obstacles and completing his assignment for the day, Aros and a few others are confronted by Kumiko and told about the parchment, the same parchment that brought the Pirates to Crendo Island. Learning that Kumiko was the cause of the attack, he allows Chaun to yell at her before telling them both that it was in the past. Whatever happened happened and there was nothing they can do about it. Right afterwards, they all go to sleep before starting the next day. To be continued... Inventory * '''Money '- 15000 Beri * '''Marine Hat - Given to him by Admiral Hugo Douglain. It is identical to Shinigami Murakumo own. * Metal Pole '- Given to him by Fergus and his sketchy stall. He carries it on his back wherever he goes. * '''Marine Outfit '- Standard issue. Emblem is that of the Ensign rank. Abilities & Powers Aros has gained a more sturdier body over the course of the 6 year timeskip. He has learned to fight utilizing his hands and the trust pole on his back. He seems to be proficient in using polearms and kicks, but nothing else has been seen from him. Since he joined the Marines, he has been training underneath '''Vice Admiral Taidana, the man personally seeing through his training. 'Polearm Proficiency '- Aros has learned how to use his metal pole in the form of a staff. This is main style of fighting. His skills have been greatly honed from the training provided by the Navy. He can utilize the pole with one hand if need be, but his true power lies when he holds it with both of his hands. * 'Soul Strike '- A move taught to him by his teacher, Vice Admiral Taidana. After being taken as the Vice Admiral's student, he was put to painstaking training in order to master this technique. When he utilizes this technique, he focuses enough power and 'soul' into his hands and performs a single strike, enough to eradicate most foes and shake the area! It is draining for him however as he has yet to master it. 'Swordsmanship '- Aros has learned the basic ways of utilizing a sword through the help of Taidana. He is still a novice when it comes to it, but he can utilize it in a fight if need be! Category:Characters Category:Marines